<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby by goodemethyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562069">Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd'>goodemethyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Lovin' 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flirting, Lesbian AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi admires the tan of a mystery girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Lovin' 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Day 5: Tan from the Summer Lovin' 2020 challenge from writethehousedown on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How does this one look?” A very tan, very attractive girl in a bright pink bikini asks as she walks out of her fitting room.</p>
<p>Gigi looks around, trying to figure out who she’s talking to, but she’s clearly the only one sitting there.</p>
<p>“It looks really hot,” Gigi blurts out before she can help it. She looks the girl over again, trying not to be creepy, but she can’t help staring. Her skin seems like it’s glowing and she has curves in all the right places, and the tiny bikini she’s wearing shows them off perfectly.</p>
<p>“Um, thanks.” She giggles. “Sorry, I thought my friend was in here waiting for me.”</p>
<p>“Just me,” Gigi says.</p>
<p>“Well, do you think I should buy this one?” She turns around and poses so Gigi can see the full effect, and Gigi feels like all of her lesbian dreams are coming true. A hot tan curly green haired goddess posing for her in a bikini. What more could she ever ask for?</p>
<p>“It does look good. But, do you have other options? So I can make an informed decision,” Gigi asks, no ulterior motive whatsoever.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Do you wanna see?” </p>
<p>“Sure,” she answers, trying to sound casual and not like she’s thirsting over this gorgeous half naked stranger. She has to sit here and wait for her friend anyway. Might as well get a show in the meantime if the girl is offering.</p>
<p>“Ok! I’m Crystal by the way.”</p>
<p>“I’m Gigi.”</p>
<p>Crystal smiles at her and it lights up her whole entire face. Gigi is absolutely smitten. </p>
<p>She watches Crystal go back into her fitting room and waits for her to come out again.</p>
<p>Her next option is another bikini, bright yellow this time, with a strapless bandeau top and bottoms with cutouts on either side. Gigi can make out a nipple piercing pressing against the fabric on one side and her brain almost short circuits.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Gigi breathes out as Crystal turns around in front of her, showing off the look.</p>
<p>“Does it look good?” Crystal asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” It’s like all she can get out is one-syllable words, practically tongue tied by the beauty in front of her.</p>
<p>“Which one do you like better so far?”</p>
<p>“Um… They’re both pretty great.”</p>
<p>“That’s not really helpful!” Crystal laughs, placing her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! You just make everything look so gorgeous,” Gigi says, growing bolder the longer she talks to Crystal, and enjoying the slight blush that enhances the tan on her face. “How many more do you have?”</p>
<p>“Two,” Crystal answers.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s see them.”</p>
<p>The next one is a white strappy one piece number that might show more skin than the bikinis had. Gigi notices that there are no visible tan lines that she can see, and she has too many thoughts about how Crystal made that possible. </p>
<p>“That seems complicated,” Gigi says once Crystal has given her the full 360 view.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it took way too long to put on.” </p>
<p>And Gigi couldn't help but think that it would take way too long to take off.</p>
<p>“Next!”</p>
<p>This time Crystal comes back out wearing a neon purple string bikini with ties resting on each hip. It looks so good with her hair, and with her body, obviously. Gigi thinks it might be the one.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Crystal asks.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect. I mean... <i>It’s</i> perfect.”</p>
<p>Crystal smiles at her again, but this time it’s a little different. It’s still stunning, and Gigi doesn’t think it’s possible for it not to be, but it also has some heat behind it. Like she’s flirting back.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna buy this one?” Gigi asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so. I just need you to do one thing for me first,” Crystal says, walking closer to Gigi.</p>
<p>“Name it,” Gigi replies immediately.</p>
<p>“Give me your number.”</p>
<p>“Gladly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>